


Pearl Doesn't Understand Chatspeak

by FruitfulMind



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i'm really having too much fun writing these, slight Pearl being anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl doesn't understand chatspeak, especially when its from cute girl she met at a garage band. With Steven's help, will she be able to text back the beautiful woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Doesn't Understand Chatspeak

"I think she's trying to speak to me." Pearl said, a lack of confidence in her voice. She looked at the phone in hand, trying to decipher what the strange code meant. Was it a code? She wasn't sure. Steven looked over the phone, his brows knitting in concentration. He pointed to the first word.

 

"She is!" His voice was the confidence that Pearl lacked, as he pointed each little word out to her. "She's using chatspeak."

 

"Chatspeak?"

 

"Yeah!" He nodded to himself, touching the underside of his chin; deep in thought. "She's....trying to ask you if you're free tonight."

 

Pearl's cheeks burned blue, the phone in her hands trembling. She wanted to see Pearl? Tonight? But that was hardly enough time to get ready, to choose an outfit-- Well, she only had the one. But maybe Amethyst would let her borrow her jacket once again. The girl had liked it before; there wasn't any harm in wearing it again, was there?

 

What if she knew it was the same jacket? What if she judged, what if she--

 

Pearl gave a frustrated yell, scaring Steven quite a bit. He jolted back instinctively, holding the phone to his chest; his eyes that of a frightened young boy. Pearl instantly felt bad, her blush once again returning to her cheeks. Her hand rested on her arm as she began to rub it. "I'm sorry, Steven." She said softly, her shoulders drooping. "I don't think I can meet with her again." She sounded so crestfallen that she _actually_ felt bad for herself.

 

Steven's scared look was replaced with one of concern. "Awwh," he began, he smiled a bit more, placing the phone back in front of them both. "Why's that?"

 

"Your mother-- Rose Quartz, she...its been a while since I," she was at a loss for words herself. She was suppose to be a brand new Pearl; a brand new version of herself, and here she was, telling him all the reason-- no. All the excuses why she couldn't see the mysterious girl again. "It's been a while since I've felt this way." She finally said, feeling like a weight was lifted off her chest.

 

Steven smiled up to her. Instead of grabbing the phone again, he grabbed her hand. She flinched at the sudden touch, but found herself smiling. "I didn't know mom," he said; instantly, the smile began to drop from her face. "But! She would have wanted you to try new things, even without her." His smiled shone brightly on his cheeks, and she found herself smiling once more.

 

He was right, Rose would have wanted her to do this. Even if it meant moving on from her, maybe it was the right thing to do. That's what she would tell herself, that's what she what she would need to do. "You're right, Steven." She found herself saying. "She would...you're a lot like your mother." Steven blushed at this, waving a hand in her direction. "But... I don't know what to say to her..."

 

"Leave it to me!" Steven all but shouted, beginning to look at the phone with a calculated gaze. He began a very in-depth process of carefully typing out. It was incredibly slow; but so was his process. Pearl could only watch him in awe, unsure of what input she could give in texting someone back; she still wasn't sure what this 'chatspeak' was either, but Steven was sure to know. "Tadaa!" His little yell broke her from her thoughts, the phone that he was so carefully typing on pointed to her. In the small chat box read:

"Sure!" there were a couple little smiling people that Pearl could see, "how about the Big Donut in Beach City?" (Of course, this was written entirely in chatspeak, as Steven explained to Pearl. It seemed some humans were too lazy to type out full sentences, and instead resorted to abbreviations.)

 

She smiled again, looking at the phone in hand. Her message had been delivered; really, it was Steven's, but she would never be able to meet up with the mysterious woman again if it hadn't been for his bravery. "Thank you, Steven." She said softly, looking over to the boy. He was smiling, possibly beaming now; Pearl found herself thinking back to Rose's smile, but with a good memory. Something she hadn't thought of in so long.

 

The phone buzzed in Pearl's hands, scaring her from the thoughts. The girl had replied to the message:

Sure, see you there. ;) - S


End file.
